Kyuubi did it!
by The Desiree Incident
Summary: to be rewritten with better quality
1. Just the beginning

A small blond boy stared down at the floor, clutching a single orange flower in his clenched fists

**A/N: I got this idea from watching Hide and Seek the other day. Of course, it isn't the movie, 'cuz I changed some things in it. Or a lot… No pairings so far… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have been spending my time writing these stories.**

A small blond boy stared down at the grassy floor, clutching a single orange flower by the long green stem in his clenched fists. Droplets of water gathered at the edge of his eyes, but refused to give way to gravity. The boy seemed unwilling to let them fall.

Sapphire eyes turned to look at the various people surrounding him, none of whom he had met. His eyes soon rested on the chestnut coffin that laid before him in a grim silence. Sobs that were clear in his ears not long ago seemed to decrease in volume, until it seemed as if all sound had ceased. His feet began to make their way forward, step by step, each with apparent hesitance.

As soon as the coffin was directly in front of him, he stopped. His tan hand reached out, and carefully placed his flower atop the small bundle of flowers. He turned around, and walked to his father. When he was at his father's side, his mouth opened to speak, but closed back.

Minato looked to him, with sad blue eyes, and bent down.

"What is Naru-chan thinking?" he asked in a soft voice.

The small boy looked up. "Naru-chan was thinking that Mommy wanted Naru-chan to be brave. Naru-chan wants to be brave for Mommy." His soft voice quivered, threatened to break into sobs any second.

Minato gave a sad smile, before picking up the small boy. "Naruto, Mommy would say it would be okay to cry."

The small boy nodded solemnly, before placed his head on his father's shoulder. Minato felt his shirt weigh down with salty tears. "Let's go home, Naruto," he said softly, before walking back to their car.

Naruto looked over his father's shoulder, and took one last look at the wooden coffin as it was being lowered down to the hole that had been previously dug. _Buh-bye, Mommy._

**One Year Later…**

The quick footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the Namikaze residence.

Naruto ran through the halls, trying to run silently, before turning into his bedroom. He quickly dove under the covers. He giggled softly once he settled himself some more.

All was still for awhile.

Then, a distinct crash came from the living room.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm, as he threw off the covers, and jumped off his bed. He walked cautiously out his bedroom, into the hall, towards the living room. Once in the living room, his sapphire eyes scanned quickly for the source of the noise. His eyes caught the site of a broken picture frame, shattered all over the floor. "Kyuubi…" he murmured to himself. He walked up to the mess, and cautiously picked up the photo. It was of him and his parents. When his mother was alive.

"Naruto! What was that?!" A loud voice said, laced with upcoming anger.

Naruto winced, knowing he'll be up for blame.

Minato walked into the room, and looked from the shattered piece of glass, to Naruto, then back at the mess again.

"Naruto…" he said. "What did I say?"

Naruto looked into his dad's eyes, and defiantly stood his ground. "It wasn't me, daddy."

Minato resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Daddy said not to lie, Naruto."

"I'm not lying! It was Kyuubi! Kyuubi did it!"

"Naruto, Kyuubi couldn't have done it!"

"He could to! And he did! SEE!" To emphasize his point, Naruto pointed towards the mess.

"Naruto, Kyuubi isn't real." Minato tried to keep his anger in check.

"Don't say that! Kyuubi is real!" Naruto stomped his feet on the wood floor childishly.

"Kyuubi isn't real. Kyuubi didn't do it." Minato's patience started to run thin.

"You're making Kyuubi angry. Very angry. You better stop saying that!"

Finally, anger started to boil over.

"Naruto! Go straight to your room! Get rid of this notion that Kyuubi is real!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, and glared at some space of air besides himself.

"Don't you ignore me! Go to your room!" Minato yelled.

"It's not fair! I didn't do it! Kyuu-", started Naruto. However, his ranting was quickly cut off by his father.

"For the last time, KYUUBI isn't real!"

Naruto widened his eyes, letting fear seep into his eyes. Then, he tried to regain some composure, not allowing any other emotion show.

The blond boy turned and walked back into his room.

"It wasn't even me…" he murmured softly to himself.

Minato smacked his own forehead out of frustration. This nonsense about Naruto's recent imaginary friend got way out of hand. Seriously, Kyuubi breaking the frame? Completely absurd!

Minato let out an inaudible sigh, as he walked to the mess. He bent down, and picked some of the fallen glass, before dropping it in a nearby trashcan. His eyes rested on a small family portrait.

"Kunisha…" he said softly, as he gazed at a young woman with fiery red hair. "What would you have done?"

**Naruto POV**

I can't believe Daddy is so mean! Kyuubi is all mad 'cuz Daddy doesn't think he's real. Kyuubi is real scary when he's mad…

How could Daddy say that? Kyuubi is as real as me and him.

Kyuubi's eyes are glowing red now… It's starting to get me scared.

"Kyuubi?" I softly call out. He looked back at me, before giving a smile that gave shivers down my spine.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" he said.

"Are you mad?" I cautiously asked, hoping his anger won't be directed at me.

"Of course not. I'm mad at your dad. How dare he question me! How dare he question my existence, my power!" He yelled. I winced slightly.

"You're scaring me," I said. It was true. His eyes glowed red, with malice that I've never seen before.

He inhaled deeply, before looking back at me. "Sorry, Naru-chan. I didn't mean to." His cat-like eyes returned back to his normal eerie yellow color.

I smiled softly. "It's okay." I walked across my bedroom, to Kyuubi, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Like you said, you didn't mean to." Before Kyuubi could push me off, I let go, and gave him a big smile.

I yawned loudly, stretching my arms above my head.

"Kyuu, I'm tired…" I said sleepily.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, then said "Go to sleep then."

I nodded. I laid atop my bed, with my blanket covering me. As my mind began to shut down for a nap, I could've sworn I heard laughter…


	2. I didn't do it!

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I got busted because I got a FAIL in English…and sort of altered the storyline. So… yea. Thanks for the reviews. Please forgive me if the story seems forced, I'm sort of improvising the plot. Also, someone pointed out that its ****Kushina**** not Kunisha…Sorry about that!**

**Warning: Some blood and gore… un-beta-ed…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, you would have been watching this, rather than reading…**

"Talking"

_Thinking/ emphasis_

_-Kyuubi did it!-_

How dare he insult my power! Even the young blond could acknowledge my power. Something must be done… Something that can not be dismissed as some childish prank. Something that would send shivers down his spine! That's right, something big and flashy.

I _have_ been neglecting my yearning for that crimson metallic liquid, its succulent taste that leaves a delicious aftertaste. Blood.

However, that leaves a distinct problem. Where can I find a suitable victim to play out my little display of art?

_Meow… meow! _

I turn my head to find a rather small cat, the Uzumaki household pet. I already imagine its blood spraying across the room, splashing against the pale walls. The walls always did need some more color.

The small cat turned to look at me with its bright yellow eyes. It screeched loudly at me.

That cat is just begging for it.

Then something in my blood pulsed. Like, something inside was screaming for blood to be shed.

Before I knew it, a blood-stained knife was in my hands, as I stood above a mangled grotesque corpse of what used to be a lovely little cat.

I carefully put down the knife on the counter of the bathroom, which I have no memory of entering, and wrote, with my bloody clawed-fingers, _Do You Believe Now_ on the tiled walls of the shower.

Heh. I'm almost tempted to wake up that blond fool right now, just to extinguish the excitement pulsing in my veins. Of course, that would be somewhat dissatisfying.

The best part is the excitement, before seeing their expressions, before seeing their mouths drop, screams leaving their lips. Oh yes. The very best part.

_-Kyuubi did it!-_

Minato groggily sat in his bed, stretching his arms. A yawn escaped his lips.

Sunlight slipped inside his room from a crack in the curtains.

He rubbed his eyes, somewhat trying to will the strength to leave the comfort of his own bed. He looked at his clock atop his bedside table.

_6:45… Naruto's school bus arrives at 7:15… My shift starts at…7:20…_

He only had about thirty minutes to get Naruto and himself ready… thirty minutes?! It takes half of that just to wake Naruto up!

Minato jumped out of bed, panted as he rushed to pull on a random pair of pants on the floor; he breathed somewhat easier as he fastened the buttons on his shirt. He took a quick look at his reflection, and gave a satisfied smile.

As he ran to Naruto's bedroom, he passed by the bathroom door, which was open ajar.

Wait… something red caught his eye. He backtracked, and opened the door.

To his horror, blood was sprayed across the walls. A small disfigured corpse was draped on the bathtub. Letters on the wall, no doubt of blood, read "Do you believe now." What the hell did-?

Kyuubi! That stupid argument with Naru-

He wouldn't. Would he? Naruto does have a nasty temper… But, he's such a nice kid. At least, that's what he believed… How much has Naruto changed? What led him to do his stunt!? It isn't like him!

"Daddy? Wha- ?!" a small voice said from behind him.

Speak of the-

"Naruto! What have you done?! What's wrong with you?! How could you kill, let alone harm, Miko-chan?!" he heatedly interrupted whatever Naruto was about to say.

"Miko-chan? Wha…?" Naruto curiously peered over. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"Naruto! Answer me."

"I-I d-didn't do it, daddy! Ho-honestly! K-Kyuubi did it!" Naruto stuttered, wide-eyed at the heavy amount of blood. _Why would Kyuubi do this? I thought he was my friend!_

Minato stared at his son in disbelief. How could he place the blame of the death of their pet on his figment of imagination? This Kyuubi thing was going out of control.

He grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Naruto. For the last time, Kyuubi does not exist. He isn't real. Therefore, he does not have the ability to do _that_ to little Miko-chan!"

"Daddy! Why would I do that to Miko-chan!?" Naruto jerked his hand back.

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking!"

A loud honking had broken up the intense conversation between the two. Naruto ran to his room to change, as Minato shuffled to put on shoes.

Within a few minutes, both males were out of the house, and on to their daily lives. However, both knew they were going to have a long, and most likely heated, discussion about Kyuubi.

_-Kyuubi did it!-_

Naruto sluggishly walked to his house after a long day of his elementary school. Kyuubi was alongside him.

"Why did you kill Miko-chan, Kyuu?" the blond softly asked.

"You didn't need her." Was the cold reply.

"But… sh-she was my friend!"

"So am I."

"What do you mean, Kyuu?"

"I'm your only friend. Not Miko-chan, not that pathetic Inuzuka and the rest of your classmates, not even your over-stuffed lifeless idiotic animals."

"Y-you want me to just leave them!?"

"No. But you need to. They're all just things that keep you from doing what you want. They hold you back. Therefore, you don't need them."

"Wait, then… why are you my only friend, then?"

"Because. You need me. You need me more than you know."

"I-I need you?"

"Yes. You do. You can't survive without me, Naruto."

"Naruto only needs Kyuu?"

The blond scrunched his face in slight confusion.

As imaginary mechanical knobs twisted in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi waited with practiced patience.

"Oh!" exclaimed Naruto. "Okay."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "So Naruto finally understands, right?" Naruto just nodded his head.

"Naruto only needs Kyuu. Nobody else, but Kyuu."

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and ran all the way home with a grin on his face. Kyuubi, on the other hand, just smirked.

**How'd you all like it so far? Please review! ^_^ You know you want to!**


	3. I don't need any friends!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, which I sadly don't. But mark my words, one of these days, I'll save up my pennies, and buy Naruto! Mwuahaha!**

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I could tell you how I'm not allowed to go to a mall, dealing with a drunken mom or my trip to the police station, or even the busy holidays filled with relatives. But, it takes too much time. Haha. Sorry it took forever. I've been informed that you guys don't have a perfect picture on Kyuubi. I'm sorry; I forgot to describe him in the earlier chapters… Anyways, I hope everyone had a great holiday! Onward to the story!**

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of his room, surrounded by cotton and ripped cloth. At the moment, he was busying himself tearing his stuffed frog's limbs off. Then, he proceeded to tearing off the head from its torso.

Kyuubi stood at the doorway, starring with contentment. Naruto seems to have taken their talk very seriously. It would only be a matter of time, however, before Minato came. That would put quite a damper on the current situation.

Kyuubi stretched his pale arms, and ran his clawed fingers through his red hair, before scratching his orange ears. He himself had a humanoid appearance. His only non-human traits were his fox tail, fox ears, and his clawed-fingers. He stood about five feet two inches. In quite honesty, he wasn't that tall.

Naruto stood from his spot, the only spot that was clean from the remains of stuffed animals, and reviewed his room. A look of achievement fell on his face, before he looked back to Kyuubi, for a comment of sorts.

Before Kyuubi could say anything, the front door opened, and footsteps were heard, going up the stairs. Naruto panicked, and started to push the mess into his closet.

He grabbed clumps of his stuffed animals' remains, and threw it through the closet's threshold. Unfortunately, the cotton swayed in midair, frustrating Naruto. He growled softly, before starting to kick the mess into his closet.

A cough interrupted his attempts. Naruto looked to his doorway, and low and behold, Minato was leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" Minato yelled, failing to hold back his anger.

Naruto noticed Kyuubi was gone. It wasn't fair that Kyuubi left him behind. Now, he was stuck with his furious father. He looked down, trying to evade his father's angry gaze.

"Well, don't just stand there! Answer me!"

The small boy bit his lip, before he hesitantly answered, "I was trying to put away the mess."

Minato shook his head. "I mean, what is with mess to begin with?!"

"My stuffed animals."

"Yo-your stuffed animals?! Why would you destroy them?!" He yelled once more.

"I didn't need them…" Naruto replied softly.

"First Miko-chan, and now this? I honestly don't know what's wrong with you!"

"I told you. I didn't kill Miko-chan! Kyuubi did!" The young blond stood defiantly.

"And ever since you had that imaginary friend, you have been in nothing but trouble!"

"Nu-uh!"

"In fact, I'm surprised you haven't been in a fight, yet! You and your rebellious attitude!"

Naruto look confused for a second. "Rebellious?"

"Why are you acting out? Is it because of your mom?"

"Wha-?! No! Wait, I'm not acting out! Whatever that means..."

Minato was getting more and more frustrated. "If you did not need the stuffed animals, the why didn't you donate them and give them to younger kids who want them?!"

Naruto froze. He didn't know he could have done that! That would have been so much easier than ripping up the stuffed animals. Plus, his father wouldn't be screaming at him this very minute. And there would have been less of a mess to pick up. Why didn't he think of that earlier!

"I'm serious, Naruto. If this keeps up… I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Minato walked out, leaving a stunned young blond.

"Kyuu, why didn't you tell me I could have donated them?" Naruto turned to the corner of his room.

Kyuubi just smirked. "I honestly hadn't thought of that, Naru."

Said blond just rolled his eyes in irritation.

* * *

A few days later, after the stuffed animal fiasco, Minato found himself waiting outside Naruto's principal's office. Something told Minato that this was no social call or anything. He hoped, even though he felt dread in the pit of his stomach, that it was. He really didn't need any more stress, especially from Naruto.

The clock across from him slowly ticked, making him somewhat fidgety. He shifted his weight from his right leg to his left leg, then back to his right leg once more. He crossed and uncrossed his hands, before finally resting his hands in his pockets of his khaki pants.

He seriously wasn't a very patient man. He can't really stay still. Hm. Maybe that's why Naruto is so hyper. Go figure, genetics.

By the time he realized he had been waiting for ten minutes, the door creaked open, revealing a young-looking woman, with blonde pigtails, and a somewhat… _ahem_… large chest.

"Tsunade-sama," Minato greeted. Said person nodded in return.

"Minato-san, thank you for coming." She led Minato back to her office.

Two chairs faced her glass desk. Both occupied by two young boys.

Kiba and Naruto. Kiba sat with his arms crossed, his face scrunched up in anger. Naruto sat back, playing his hands. He avoided looking at Minato.

Tsunade sat in her chair. "It appears we had a little trouble today. Naruto and Kiba got into a fight."

Minato widened his eyes. A fight? With Kiba? Naruto? Why did every bad thing seem to revolve back to Naruto? What did he do wrong when he was raising Naruto?

"How did it get started?" Minato looked back at his son, who apparently seemed adamant on avoiding his father's eyes.

"Well-"

"Naruto started it!" – "Kiba started it!"

Both statements were screamed at the same time. Naruto and Kiba glared at one another.

"It's your entire fault! You shouldn't have been ignoring me!" Kiba yelled.

"I wasn't ignoring you! You just snapped!" Naruto retorted.

"Nu-uh! You didn't talk to me the whole day! And you hardly talked to me yesterday!"

"So what?! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! Friends stick together! And they don't abandon each other for others like Kyuubi!"

"Leave him out of it!"

"You always put him before us! It's like you don't like us anymore!"

"I need him!"

"Why would you need him!?"

"I don't know… But…I don't need you!"

"What the heck! Why him, and not us?!"

"None of your business!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Tsunade growled, and grabbed both boys' collars.

"You stop this fighting instant!"

Two audible gulps came from both boys. Silence was quickly acquired.

Once Tsunade was satisfied with the lack of screams, she let go of both of them.

"Now, for your punishments, both of you are suspended for a period of five consecutive days."

* * *

Minato dragged Naruto into their house, keeping a firm hold on the boy's wrist. He yelled as he did so.

"Why did you fight with Kiba? Aren't you friends?! And what's this about not needing him?! I think this Kyuubi thing has gotten way out of line! Maybe I might have believed you not killing Miko-chan, but this time, it's obvious you are at fault here!"

He let go of Naruto once both of them were in Naruto's room, and turned to him. "Maybe you need to go somewhere for your… problems. Konoha Psychiatric Hospital is not too far from here. And maybe this Kyuubi thing will go away, and you'll get help."

Naruto froze. "Hospital? Kyuubi go away? Help? Daddy, Naru doesn't want to go away!" He started to cry.

"It's not a for sure thing. There may not be room available for you, but it's a definite possibility."

"If you do, you'll regret it!"

Minato tried to shake the feeling that there may be some truth to his son's words.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I put up a poll on my account, but I'll take into consideration the responses in reviews. The major question: should Minato send Naruto to Konoha Psychiatric Hospital? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers of "Kyuubi Did It":**

I understand that all of you are probably waiting impatiently for the next update.

However, I have some good news and some bad news.

Bad news first, I suppose. First of all, I am going to rewrite the whole story. Don't start groaning on me just yet. The good news is that I already have a rough outline for the rewrite of this story. Same basic plotline, same characters, and definitely same author.

The reason I'm going to rewrite is that I pretty much dug myself into a hole here. Rather than keep digging until I somehow end up back on the surface, I'll just start all over.

Don't worry, since I have the rough outline, I'll update faster, rather than just wait until bursts of inspiration hits me.

(Note to self: Never again start a story without an outline)

So, please don't get too mad. I'm just saying this so you won't be surprised later.

And don't be surprised if you see a same scene or two. I'm following the same plotline, if you happen to forget.

**Until next time, **

_The Desiree Incident _

P.S.

The title will still be the same, so keep a close eye out for it. ;)


End file.
